ESTOY SOLO
by Arwen Black
Summary: los pensamientos de un hombre condenado, lo que aprendio de cada uno, lo que nunca va a olvidar... sus sentimientos... republicado! trata del amor hacia sus amigos, del temor, de la pena y del hambre, dejen review!


****

OK, recibí un R/R pidiéndome que publique esto de nuevo, espero de corazón que les guste, lo hice con amor y lloré al hacerlo….muchas gracias por leerlo

**Estoy Solo**

**Por Arwen Black**

**Aquí estoy… solo**

**Está oscuro aquí…hace frío… tengo hambre…**

**¿Dónde están?..**

**Los extraño, los necesito…**

**Tengo miedo.**

**Aquí estoy yo… llorando, gritando…**

**Nadie me escucha, no me responden**

**Pero yo si los escucho.**

**¿De que te ríes James?**

**¿Dónde estás?...**

**Estoy gritando otra vez**

**y** nadie responde.****

**Te extraño amigo.**

**Estoy llorando nuevamente**

**Y miro el cielo**

**a** través de mis barrotes,****

**buscando**** mi estrella**

**¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste cual era, Remus?...**

**No la veo; no la encuentro**

**Solo está la luna**

**y** brilla como sonriéndome****

**No puedo responderle**

**¿Remus?**

**¿Por qué lloras?**

**¿Estás enojado conmigo?**

**¿Por qué no me respondes?**

**…Ya no te escucho Remus…**

**¿Quién se estás riendo ahora?**

**¿Eres tu Peter?**

**¡Peter ayudame!,**

**estoy**** solo,**

**tengo**** frío!.**

**Sigo gritando pero no hay respuesta.**

**¿Acaso están todos enojados conmigo?**

**Nadie me responde…**

**Ahora comprendo… no pueden oírme…**

**Peter!**

**Ahora te veo, tengo la cara llena de lágrimas**

**¿Pero, que estás haciendo?**

**Perdóname, me dices**

**No, lo hagas,… siento como las palabras salen de mi boca**

**Tengo miedo, me dices, llorando**

**¿De que?**

**De todo, de todos**

**Hay más imágenes… una casa destruida, gritos,**

**Lily está muerta, Harry esta llorando,**

**hay** sangre en su rostro, James…****

**No, no tu, James**

**No tú, por dios.**

**Tú otra vez Peter, estás llorando, **

**voy** a matarte, lo sé,****

**Envías una maldición, no directo a mi, sé que aun me quieres,**

**y** gritas, aún llorando,****

**sus** lagrimas se mezclan con la lluvia,****

**se** transforma****

**¡cuantas veces te he visto hacerlo!.**

**Estoy solo, otra vez,**

**Llegan los aurores,**

**Hace frío,**

**Tengo hambre…**

**Ahora lo comprendo, estoy en el infierno…**

**Miro la luna, sigue mirándome, se ríe de mi**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Qué hice?**

**¿Fui demasiado feliz?**

**Pasan los años y sigo llorando,**

**Estoy calmado,**

**Todos terminan calmándose…**

**Sigo sin comprender…**

**Pienso en ti James**

**Extraño tu risa,**

**Recuerdo que cuando te conocí en el tren, **

**estabas**** llorando,**

**Te abrace, aseguré que todo estaría bien,**

**Recuerdo que sonreíste…**

**Recuerdo cuando nos abrazamos felicitándonos**

**Cuando hicimos nuestra primera travesura, recuerdo tu risa.**

**Me pregunto que aprendí de ti y la respuesta es tan obvia que sonrío:**

**A ser feliz.**

**El dementor lo siente y  ser  acerca a mi…**

**Otra vez todo es oscuro…**

**Pienso en ti, Remus**

**¿Cómo estarás?**

**Recuerdo que cuando te conocí, te veías tan triste,**

**La luna llena se acercaba, no dijiste nada,**

**Nos protegiste.**

**Cuando te dijimos que te teníamos una sorpresa y tus ojos brillar**

**Y cuando nos paseamos los cuatro: lobo, ciervo, rata y perro,**

**A la luz de la luna.**

**Al día siguiente, recuerdo que lloraste y dijiste que nos amabas **

**y** nos diste las gracias…****

**Remus tú me enseñaste a amar,**

**Gracias a ti…**

**Peter**

**Te extraño también**

**Eras el primero en sonreír, nunca te quejaste,**

**Nunca nos delataste,**

**Podíamos confiar en ti**

**¿Qué te pasó?**

**¿Qué te hicimos?**

**Peter, tu me enseñaste a confiar…**

**Harry, el pequeño Harry**

**¿Estás bien?**

**¿Eres feliz?**

**Espero que si**

**Te lo ruego, perdóname**

**Aún te oigo llorar**

**'No lo olvides, si un día llego a faltar debes cuidarlo',**

**me** dijo James****

**Tranquilo James, no lo he olvidado…**

**              *~*~*~*~***

**Bueno, ¿les gusto?**

**¿lo odiaron?**

**Comenten, para saber sus opiniones, a ver si les gusto y sino también quiero oír sus opiniones.**

**Nota 1: gracias a Altaír por que inspirado en tus historias me anime a escribir esto… eres genial…**

**Nota 2: para mis amigos cibernéticos, gracias por todo**

**Nota 3: muchas gracias a los que comenten, es fácil y me hace feliz…**

**Nota 4: A los que molesté publicando esto de nuevo ¡mil disculpas!**

**Amor.**

**~*Arwen Black*~**


End file.
